<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ava x Reader Snippets by Zaker04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293009">Ava x Reader Snippets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaker04/pseuds/Zaker04'>Zaker04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>It Lives (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ava being the best goth gf, F/F, F/M, I love her, It Lives in the Woods, MC is reader, Please i miss my baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaker04/pseuds/Zaker04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some short snippets of Ava being a softie/ a baby / the best gf bc I love her and there isn't enough content on god's green earth about her</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ava Cunningham/Main Character (It Lives in the Woods), Ava Cunningham/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ava x Reader Snippets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ava loves to read. Maybe a little too much. One day, while you're hanging out with her in the library, you notice her glancing at you and looking back down at her book way too many times.<br/>
"Something wrong?" you ask.<br/>
"Nope." She goes back to reading.<br/>
<br/>
You 're halfway into your book when she suddenly speaks up.<br/>
"Mom's making baked salmon tomorrow night."<br/>
You look up at her with a grin. “Ooh, fancy.”<br/>
She rolls her eyes at you. “Be there, yeah?”<br/>
You wink at her. “Yes, ma’am.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
You show up about half an hour early because Ava’s dad is a sheriff and to be honest, he kinda scares the crap out of you. He opens the door and smiles politely, “You’re early. Come on in, Ava’s upstairs.”<br/>
<br/>
He motions for you to go upstairs and call Ava. You knock on the door of her bedroom and when she finally opens it, you catch your breath.<br/>
She's wearing a black tank top, a pair of loose fitting shorts, her locs in a ponytail, and dark, heavy rimmed glasses framing her bare face. You smile to yourself, thinking she never looked cuter.<br/>
“Hey,” you beam at her. “Love the glasses.”<br/>
She glares at you. “I will end your life.”<br/>
“Love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>